


Poolside

by asterismos



Series: Not What It Seems [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (And I'm not sure how pools work), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, M/M, Percy uses his powers for the greater good, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Underage Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes to the pool to check on Percy. Things get a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work (because I had no other inspiration) in a series called "Not What It Seems", which will really just be a collection of one shots and short fics that take place in the same universe but under different circumstances at different times. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chiron buys an old boarding school campus and has it renovated as Acropolis Academy. It's specifically for half-bloods who want to attend regular school but still stay close to camp. A lot of campers go there but not all.
> 
> The rest will be explained as the series continues.

 

The thing about Percy is that he stresses too much about the swim team.

Jason knows that Percy is usually a pretty laid-back, easygoing guy. So if he's stressing about something, it's not usually a good sign. And the swim team has become really important to him the past few months. Now, with regionals coming up, it's not hard to tell why the guy's been swimming at odd hours of the evening, practicing and overworking himself. But Jason knows what overworking yourself can do to a person. So, being a good friend and all, Jason decides to drag Percy out of the pool to go get some well-deserved rest.

When he gets to the pool, it's empty save for the person he'd come out to get. He hears the rhythmic splash of water become louder as he made his way into the room. The next time Percy comes up for air, he grabs a stopwatch and hit stop. He glares at the device as if it'd personally done him wrong before resetting it and preparing for another try.

"Percy," Jason says, startling the son of Poseidon. Percy has the ability to keep his body dry underwater if he will it so, but clearly, he'd been more focused on beating his old time instead. His wet hair clung to his forehead. Droplets of water streamed down his cheeks and neck. Without meaning to, his eyes followed their paths until they returned to their source.

"What?" Percy asks, panting. Jason sits down at the edge of the pool, tucking his legs under him.

"It's almost curfew."

Percy huffs. "So? Regionals are next week. I don't have time to worry about curfew."

"If you get caught, you won't even be going to regionals," Jason points out. "You know the rules."

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've come in here, you know? Nobody comes here after Coach leaves, so there's nothing to worry about."

Jason shakes his head with a sigh. Percy's stubborn. Just like Nico, except Nico's much easier to make amends with once you really get to know him. But Percy? Percy doesn't go easy on anyone. The only person who can talk Percy into something or out of something is his mother. Maybe Annabeth, too, but not since their break-up. Since then, Percy has been overworking himself, avoiding nearly all social interaction, and not listening to what anybody said. Jason once considered calling his mother about it as a friend concerned for his wellbeing but he isn't sure that Percy would appreciate it. After all, Jason's just a guy who went on a quest with him and also happens to be very attracted to him. Their common ground consists of being a child of the Big Three and recently breaking up with their girlfriends upon realizing something they needed to figure out on their own: they were not straight. (The timing of each of their revelations is almost humorous.)

"Perce, you need to rest. Look at you. You're all pruney."

Percy makes an indignant sound at the back of his throat. "My pruney-ness is none of your business."

"When your pruney-ness exceeds what's normal, I make it my business," Jason says. "Come on, Percy. Let's just get out of here."

"I've got to keep practicing. And you're interrupting that."

"We can watch 'Finding Nemo' on the couch with Nico," Jason tries. This bribery tactic almost always gets Percy. And when he laughs, Jason thinks he's won, but he's wrong.

"Sorry, Jason."

Jason's shoulders slump. Percy doesn't look like he'll be giving in any time soon if he refuses Finding Nemo. With a sigh, Jason concedes. As soon as he's up and standing, however, a door in the locker room slams. Jason freezes.

"I thought you said nobody comes in here!" Jason hissed in a whisper-like voice to Percy. The son of Poseidon looks equally shocked.

"Because nobody does!" But that's clearly not true because someone is headed in here. "Get in here. I'll conceal us with the water."

"I don't—" But Percy doesn't wait for an answer. He pushes himself up, grabs Jason's hand and tugs him under. Jason's not proud of how he acts next, but with panic crawling up his throat, it's all he can do to not completely lose it. He gasps in surprise and is even more surprised to find that he can breathe. Percy is still holding his hand and doesn't let go, even when Jason tries to retract it. Jason doesn't particularly mind.

"Holy Styx," Jason says.

Ignoring him, Percy continues. "I've got an air bubble around us. Trying to use the water to hide us. I'm not sure if it's working but if we don't get pulled out in the next few minutes, I think it's safe to assume we were fine."

Jason steadies his breathing as he looks around them. It begins to dawn on him that's he's breathing underwater. "This is insane."

Percy grins. "I know."

For a moment, there's no sound but their breathing. Jason's never been this close to Percy before — much less to a shirtless Percy. His eyes look impossibly greener than usual, with a touch of blue from the water around them. His lips are plump and a sickeningly sweet shade of pink.

He's not sure what actually brings him to do it. Between his internal panic and slight curiosity, the only thing on his mind is how badly Jason wants to feel those lips against his. He's curious as to how they feel, whether they're as soft as they look. He really doesn't know what gets him to actually do it, but without thinking, he leans forward and catches Percy's lips with his. Jason learns, then, that Percy's lips are much, much softer than they look. He tastes like mint and a bit of sea salt and chlorine. But Jason doesn't care. He's elated.

Jason makes an appreciative sound at the back of his throat when Percy overcomes his shock and kisses him back. He doesn't realize they're moving until his back meets the wall of the pool. Percy's free hand finds Jason's waist as he presses their bodies together. He doesn't bother hiding his surprise when Percy's tongue greets his own. He responds eagerly, the hand not holding Percy's reaching up and gripping his hair. All too soon, Percy pulls away.

"Gods," he says. His lips shine from just being kissed. "You have _no_ idea how freaking long I've been waiting for that."

Jason smirks. "Oh, really?"

A mischievous gleam appears in Percy's eyes. He ruts once against Jason's thigh, showcasing the hard-on he was now sporting. Jason whimpers, his cheeks flooding pink.

" _Really_." Percy smirks this time, and Jason wonders if it's because he's just noticed how hard Jason is. Whatever the reason, Jason whimpers again without shame. And Percy attacks his neck. It isn't like him to be so submissive. Jason was normally the dominant one in relationships. But Percy did things to him he couldn't repeat, and he did it without even trying. And now, here he was, willingly playing out just about every trope Jason's fantasies contained.

"May I?" Percy asks with a quirked brow and lopsided grin. It takes a minute for Jason to realize he's tugging on the waistband of his jeans (because he didn't have the chance to strip before he was pulled into the pool). Jason nods absently, wondering where they would go. He gets his answer as Percy merely tosses them — along with his shoes and socks — aside, letting them fall to the bottom of the pool. Jason must look dubious because Percy laughs. "I'll fetch them later, promise. Besides —" Jason gasps as Percy lightly palms his hard-on through his boxers with the hand that had been holding his. "—aren't you more worried about the task at hand?"

Jason doesn't answer. He doesn't need to, and anyway, he doesn't think he can. Percy starts out like that — slowly palming him through this thin layer of fabric. The touches are barely there and teasing. He realizes that he's not kicking his legs and wonders how he hasn't drowned yet, only to remember he's kind of with a son of Poseidon, who's probably doing something to keep them both afloat. Not that he really cares. He's more focused on how Percy's lips slot between and around his again. He shamelessly lets out moans as Percy adds more pressure to his touches and resorts to Jason's neck — biting, kissing, sucking.

_Where are my hands?_ he asks himself suddenly. One is in Percy's hair. The other... the other slowly makes its way to the waistband of Percy's swim trunks. He slips a finger in by Percy's hips, staying there in a silent question.

"Please," Percy groans. Unlike the son of Poseidon, Jason doesn't wait for teasing. Without hesitation, he slips his hand inside the shorts and wraps a hand around him. "Shit."

Jason's lips latch onto Percy's neck as he begins to stroke Percy at an agonizingly slow pace. He notices the hand on his own crotch has stilled. He rolls his hips against Percy's palm — a not-so-subtle reminder not to neglect his own dick. Percy gets the message, but apparently, he's tired of Jason's boxers (which are not printed with tiny Superman logos, mind you) because he pulls them down. Jason takes the hint, using his legs to kick them off before tugging Percy's down.

Being naked underwater is not a sensation Jason is familiar with, but he can certainly get used to it. His entire body is hot with desire but the cool water around him feels oddly satisfying. He doesn't get time to relish in the feeling, though. Percy wastes no time in swatting Jason's hand away and wrapping a hand around both their cocks, sending a jolt of pleasure through Jason's body. They both moan as Percy picks up a steady pace. Their lips meet again in a messy mix of lips, teeth and tongue. He can feel Percy's other hand roaming his body before finally, it settles on his ass and squeezes gently.

" _Your body is a wonderland_ ," he sings, off-key and all sorts of crazy, right there and then, never seizing his movements. Jason laughs, wholly and heartily, until Percy picks up his pace and his laughter cuts into a low moan. He can't believe Percy just did that, but he has no time to dwell on it. He feels a familiar tightening in his gut and knows he's close. The pre-come leaking over both their dicks is swept away in the water but he doesn't focus on that. He thrusts upward into Percy's hand, the friction bringing him even closer to the edge. Percy groans at that. "Fuck, _Jason_."

Percy comes, a long, drawn-out moan falling from his lips. He throws his head back, exposing his Adam's apple. Jason loses it then, too, both of them thrusting erratically into Percy's hand. As they come down from their orgasms, Percy resorts to just holding Jason's hand again. Both of them stand (not really stand but rather, float) there in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"Let's go up," Percy says finally. "I don't think we're going to get in trouble."

There's a sort of smugness in Percy's voice, which causes a blush to rise to Jason's cheeks. He's right, of course. Jason doubts anyone will be there now, after all that time. And so they swim to the surface. As promised, Percy dives back under to retrieve Jason's clothes which he shyly tugs on under the surface. Percy does the same with his trunks. They climb out of the pool in sync.

"Wait," Jason says, realization dawning on him. He stares at Percy with wide eyes. "We just came in the _pool_."

Percy just laughs and gives Jason a gentle kiss he isn't expecting. "It's okay. That's what filters are for."

"But... how does that work?"

"Don't worry about it," Percy says with a shrug. He takes Jason's hand and tugs him to the locker rooms. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Except... they don't get cleaned up right away. They both have to shower and get carried away. ("Someone's eager," Percy says when Jason drops to his knees without hesitation. Jason smirks up at him and takes his head into his mouth, causing multiple curses to leave the son of Poseidon's mouth.) Then they have to get dressed and, luckily, Percy is able to dry Jason's clothes. As they walk back to their dorms, they nearly get caught by Jason's dorm. Percy rewards him for his quick thinking by blowing him in a closet of the first floor of the dorm. ("Just returning the favor," the son of Poseidon tells him. One hand cups his balls while he wraps his lips around Jason's cock and immediately takes as much of Jason as he can. The son of Jupiter slaps a hand over his mouth in a useless attempt to stifle his moans.) And when they finally part ways and Jason finally gets back to his room, it's well past midnight and Nico is fast asleep on the bed. When Jason comes in, however, Nico immediately wakes and, like a concerned mother, interrogates him.

"What took you so long? It's past midnight. Why are your cheeks so red?" he asks. "And why the hell do you smell like chlorine?"

"Took an involuntary swim," Jason answers, though he hopes and prays Nico doesn't catch the dark blush flooding his cheeks. Thankfully, Nico questions no further.

"At least you brought your key this time," Nico mutters and soon, he's snoring again. Jason decides he won't mention that he lost his key and had just left the door unlocked. He can't believe tonight just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my first time writing actual smut. Forgive me if I got anything wrong. (And Percy singing terribly underwater while getting Jason off is completely intentional.) All I know about sex is from reading [tons of] smut and hearing other stories off of Tumblr and stuff. So yeah. Not very experienced in that, uh, field.
> 
> I know it's REALLY short, and I sincerely apologize for that. Like I said, first time writing smut. It's probably not the best.
> 
> And give me feedback! I'd really appreciate feedback. Whether it be positive or negative, comments or just kudos — I appreciate all forms of feedback! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
